


Wheel of Fortune

by Shinpai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinpai/pseuds/Shinpai
Summary: Tsuyoshi realises Yamamoto and Gokudera are a thing way sooner than Yamamoto expected him to.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Wheel of Fortune

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was not usually very perceptive. He was like his son in this aspect. However, he was also like his son in another aspect. In spite of being usually oblivious to many many things around him, he could be very attentive to the things he loved. So just like Takeshi loved and paid attention to baseball, Tsuyoshi loved and paid attention to his restaurant, his kendo, and, of course, his son. For that reason, it was not difficult for Tsuyoshi to figure out the secret his son seemed so committed to hide.

It all started when Takeshi took Gokudera home after school for the first time. Tsuyoshi immediately liked him. He was not entirely sure why that was so. Gokudera was not very friendly that first time. He barely spoke anything in front of him. Takeshi seemed to really like his company though, so he did not mind. He trusted his son in this.  


It took Tsuyoshi a few more interactions with Gokudera to figure out why he had liked him. Gokudera reminded him of his late wife. They shared the same bad attitude and foul mouth and general disregard for people who tried to make them show emotion. Of course, Takeshi had no way to know that Gokudera was like his mum. Tsuyoshi did not talk much about her. Even today, it was still hard for him to talk about her. Overcoming her death was hands down the most difficult thing Tsuyoshi had to do in his life.  


The next step should have been obvious for Tsuyoshi, he would think later. Takeshi was just like him. Gokudera was just like his late wife. He was frankly surprised it took him so long to notice, but he eventually realised Takeshi was probably in love with Gokudera. He could see all the signs. At some point, Gokudera was a constant presence in their house. Even when the boy was not physically present, Takeshi would still constantly talk about him.  


That was not the whole story either. Takeshi and his friend’s relationship was very similar to the relationship he had with Takeshi’s mum before they started dating. Tsuyoshi would recognise in the harsh words Gokudera directed at Takeshi the same attempt his late wife had made to hide her feelings for him in their teen years. He would also recognise in the constant questions Takeshi asked Gokudera the same resolve he once had to tear his late wife’s walls down.  


After all his reflection upon the subject, Tsuyoshi was not surprised when Takeshi broke the news to him that he and Gokudera were dating. As a matter of fact, he had been expecting that announcement since the first day he realised Gokudera was basically a male version of Takeshi’s mum.  


“So… You’re not surprised?” Takeshi asked, seeming confused by his old man’s reaction — or lack of one, anyway.  


“No. But most importantly, I’m happy for you. Gokudera seems like a good kid. You should take care of him,” he offered. He couldn’t help but think fondly of Gokudera. “If you’re going to visit him today, there’s some leftover sushi in the fridge you could take him. They’re his favourites.”  


“Yeah, thanks, pops,” Yamamoto smiled broadly, hugging his dad before leaving the room.  


All that thinking about Gokudera and his late wife made Tsuyoshi nostalgic. Once Takeshi was off to see his boyfriend, Tsuyoshi dug an old photo album from his bedroom closet. It was not a very large photo album — Mrs Yamamoto did not like being photographed so much. He went through some of her photos, smiling fondly. He missed her every day. He just hoped Takeshi would have more time with Gokudera than Tsuyoshi had with his wife.  


**Author's Note:**

> It’s been ages since I have watched KHR and I have never read the manga, but I am still very fond of this ship. I could be wrong about that (like I’ve said, it’s been a very long time since I watched KHR) but I think Yamamoto’s mum is never mentioned. This is my theory of what Yamamoto’s mum might have been like.
> 
> English is not my first language and the fic is not betaed, so feel free to point out any language problems, if you think it would be appropriate. :)


End file.
